Like Father Like Son
by Iruka Sensei871
Summary: Sakumo and Kakashi get some rare family time together. His 5 year old son asks "why?" too much and has some awkward questions about women. Just some adorable fluff. Sakumo/OC


Sakumo looked at his son sitting across the table. Kakashi could barely see over the table, but he was used to physical limitations. He might be a Genin at 5, but he was still in the body of a child. Some of the older ninjas thought it was funny, but the first time Kakashi had put 1000 years of pain in one of their asses they quit laughing. The ones who had laughed at him still tried to keep their backs against the wall when they talked to him, just in case the boy held grudges.

He didn't. He just wanted to be accepted and allowed to serve his village.

"Your sensei had good things to say about you again," his father said. "I'm very proud of you, Kashi-kun."

"Is that why we're getting ramen?" Kakashi asked. "I love ramen."

"I know," Sakumo said. "Minato told me. He's a good sensei. Always remember the things he tells you."

Kakashi nodded. "He said you're a hero and I need to be worthy of you. Are you a hero?"

"I suppose so," Sakumo said. "Everyone who serves and protects Konoha is a hero."

Kakashi frowned. Sakumo was glad sometimes that his mask helped him hide emotion, even from his son. He didn't want the child to know how amusing he looked when he was serious beyond his years. He knew it was important for Kakashi to feel dignified.

"I protect Konoha," Kakashi said. "I don't feel like a hero."

"You shouldn't," Sakumo said. "The minute you begin to feel like a hero is the time when you quit being one."

Kakashi grunted. "That sounds like something Sensei said."

The waitress arrived with their ramen bowls.

"You really think you can eat all that?" Sakumo asked. "It's as big as your head."

"I'm really hungry," Kakashi said. "We trained hard today. Sensei said war is coming, and we need to be ready."

"Eat your food before it gets cold," Sakumo said. He didn't want to talk about war. He knew he'd be gone soon, out there where he would miss Kakashi growing up. Someone else would see some of Kakashi's firsts. He'd been there for his first words and steps, his first broken bone. He'd even been on his team when the boy made his first kill. That was during peacetime, but now some civilian or Chunin would be raising his son while he was on the battlefield.

"Dad, why haven't we gone out to a restaurant before?" Kakashi asked. "Almost everyone I know does it sometimes."

"I don't like to show my face in public," Sakumo said. "I do it occasionally, but I'm not fond of it."

"Why? I show my face sometimes."

"You'll see," his father said. He lowered his mask to eat his ramen, and he could almost feel the attention of the restaurant on him, especially the female portion of the restaurant. He could hear whispers, and he couldn't help a surge of pride. He tried to be humble, but it was hard for a Hatake.

"Why are all the women staring at you?" Kakashi whispered. "Their cheeks are red."

"They like the way I look," he said quietly. "Don't let them know you see it."

He wiped some juice off Kakashi's chin. He loved the rare times his son could just be a child instead of a killing machine. He smiled at his son.

A waitress swooned, but the other girls let her fall back onto a chair. They were too busy soaking in the scene playing out in front of them.

"When I get older will women look at me like that?" Kakashi asked.

"Probably," Sakumo said. "Learn to keep your mask on most of the time. It looks fun, but it can be troublesome."

Their waitress gave them refills, and she slipped a piece of paper into Sakumo's hand. He read it and winked at her, tucking the paper into his pocket.

"What's that?"

"Just her phone number," Sakumo said. He remembered not to show smugness. The women liked confidence, but he didn't want them to know that he knew how easily he could get one.

"Why did she give you a phone number?" Kakashi asked.

"Um, she wants a play-date," Sakumo said, using the term for when Kakashi's few friends came over to do something besides train.

"Do adults do that?" Kakashi asked.

"If they're lucky."

He watched the waitress serving other tables, her amble behind swishing as she walked. She saw him watching her and pushed a bit of hair behind her ear, smiling shyly. She was a Hyuuga, and if she was working as a waitress she probably didn't have any chakra ability. The clan was notoriously callous about how it treated weak members. She had lovely violet eyes and long black hair. Her fair skin was set off by that bright blush.

"Why are you looking at her like that?"

"Noni?" Sakumo asked.

"You only look at women like that," Kakashi said. "Why?"

_I do not want to have this talk right now, _Sakumo thought. He knew Kakashi was developing differently from other children; he wondered how differently.

"I like to look at women," he said. "Men do that."

"Why?" Kakashi asked. He looked at their waitress across the room with obvious distaste. "She looks soft."

"Sometimes soft things are nice."

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

He wasn't getting caught in the "why" trap with his son. This would go on until Kakashi felt satisfied with his answers, which could take hours. He'd tried to answer Kakashi until he got tired of asking questions once. It lasted until both of them were ready for bed.

"Because," he said. "Eat your food."

When they finished he wiped Kakashi's face again and pulled up his mask. Kakashi pulled his up as well, obviously trying to imitate his father. Sakumo heard a female voice say, "that's so cute," behind him. He was glad when people returned their attention to their own meals and work. He could get a date easily enough with the mask on, and that had been embarrassing. It wasn't something he planned on repeating, but he might if Kakashi asked him too.

"You really were hungry," he said.

Kakashi yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"I think it's time for someone's nap," his father said.

"I don't want to take a nap," Kakashi said. "I have homework to do."

"Homework after nap," his father said. "It's ok to push your body when you're on missions, but you should take care of yourself when you can."

He yawned himself. "I might just have a nap with you," he said.

"You came home late," Kakashi said.

"I was having a play-date with a friend," Sakumo said, grinning and not caring that it showed in his eyes. It had been a good night.

He held his son's hand as they walked home, talking about missions and a new boy named Gai that Kakashi didn't really like. When Kakashi slowed behind him and yawned again Sakumo crouched down.

"Jump on," he said. "You really do need a nap."

Kakashi climbed onto his father's back, letting him carry him. "I don't want a nap," he muttered, and his father knew a bit of temper was about to show.

"I'll let you summon Pakun if you want," he said. "He'll nap with you if I ask him to."

"Ok," Kakashi said. "Just a little nap then."

When they lay on the futon he pulled Kakashi close to him and called his favorite summon. Pakun licked Kakashi's face and snuggled up to him. Sakumo sighed. Life was good.


End file.
